


Guardians and Grace

by Mistyshadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Out Of Hell, F/M, Fluff, I Love Adam So Much, Love Confessions, Mild Language, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyshadows/pseuds/Mistyshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has been sleeping in your bed ever since he got back from hell. When he has his nightmares, you're always there to comfort him. One night, Adam decides to confess something to you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians and Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has insomnia, that's why she doesn't sleep. I had some people asking about it, asking if she was an angel. No, she's human, she just doesn't sleep much. Sorry for the mini-rant. Happy reading!  
> -MoMo

"Shh, shh, its okay. You're okay, Adam. You're safe," you whisper as your best friend whimpers and cries in his sleep.

You feel your heart break. Adam had been to hell, literally, and his nightmares came every night. He had begun to sleep in your bed to try and comfort the horrors away. Most nights, it actually seemed to work, but unfortunately, tonight it didn't.

His fists clutch at your night shirt. "Don't… don't hurt her…" he begs, his forehead pressing against your collarbone.

"Who?" you ask, curious to see if he can hear you.

He begins to mutter and you can only pick out pieces such as, "(Y/n)… She's the only… I need… please leave her alone…"

"Oh, Adam. Its okay. I'm here," you say, voice cracking from the pain in his own, and you brushed his hair back from his face.

He slowly becomes silent again, eyes flickering behind his eyelids. You kiss his forehead and he sighs softly and his hands relax, letting go of your shirt.

"(Y/n)…" He sighs, stirring.

"I'm here, Adam." You smile.

Big blue eyes blink blearily at you, and his lips curve slightly at the corners. "I didn't wake you, did I?" he bites his lip.

"No, no. I don't really sleep."

"Oh." He fidgets and seems to contemplate something.

"What is it, Adam?" you ask.

Adam just gives you a small smile, shaking his head, and pulls you closer to him, and buries his head into your chest.

Your heart rate picks up a beat or two when his hands wrap around your waist. His breath is warm against your skin as he settles.

"You gonna stay all night?" he mumbles into you.

"If you want me to," you say, tracing circles into the base of his neck with a finger.

He nods once, and sighs again. You can almost feel the happiness radiate off him.

After a while, Adam is asleep again, his body wrapped around you. He sleeps peacefully this time, his body still and silent.

It is nearly one in the morning when there is a soft knock on the door.

You gently untangle yourself from Adam and open the door to Dean Winchester.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, but-"

"I don't sleep, Dean."

"Right… um, how is he? I heard him crying earlier, and thought I heard you get up, but I wasn't sure. I guess I was right."

You glance back and see Adam's curled himself around a pillow, and say, "He's sleeping now."

Dean peeks over your head and looks at his half-brother.

"(Y/n), I never thanked you for taking care of Adam. He's really needed you these past few months, and me and Sammy can tell he cares about you a lot, and so I wanted to say thanks for keeping him sane," he rambles.

"He was never not sane," you say, "He's still a bit… hurt from all that time in the Cage, but he's healing."

"Thanks to you, (y/n)." Dean smiles.

"Thanks to all of us. He needs all of us, Dean. You and Sammy are his brothers, the only family he has left. Remember that."

Dean nods once, knowing how stubborn you are and that you won't allow him to put all the goodness in Adam's life just on you.

"I'll let you sleep then," Dean says.

You sigh pointedly.

"Or not sleep. Either way." Dean smiles and walks back down the hall to his room.

You shut the door as softly as it will allow, and tiptoe back to the bed.

Adam's eyes flicker open and he sits up a little. "Where'd you go?"

"Dean was at the door, checking on you," you say, sliding back into the bed.

Adam immediately pushes the pillow he was curled around away from him and brings you back into his arms.

"You cheated on me, and with a pillow, you bastard." You laugh quietly as you nuzzle into his neck.

"I'm sorry. It meant nothing to me," Adam responds with a smile, one hand caressing your face and the other holding you close to him.

"Mhm…" you relax, the warmth of his body making you feel comfortable and safe.

"Hey," he says quietly after a long silence.

"Hmm?"

"I, uh, I wanted to tell you, um, h-how much this means to me, you staying up with me. You don't have to, but you always do-"

"Adam-"

"Let me finish," he almost commands. Then he softens his voice. "Please."

You nod, and he continues, "I just wanted to thank you for putting up with me, and I wanted to tell you something." Adam takes a breath and squeezes his eyes shut tight. "(Y/n), I'm in love with you."

Your head spins.

"I guess I have for a long time, I just never really told you 'cause I didn't want to freak you out. I can't keep it in anymore. I'm in love with you."

You don't even have to think about it when you say, "Adam, I'm in love with you, too."

His eyes open and he bites his lip. "You mean it?" he asks in a small voice.

"Of course," you whisper, blushing.

He smiles and pulls you closer, his lips brushing your own. "I love you so much, (y/n)."


End file.
